The primary objective of this study is to determine the efficacy of Sabril as add-on therapy in non-refractory patients who experience occasional complex partial seizure while on carbarmazepine monotherapy. Specifically, the efficacy, safety and impact on quality of life of rational polytherapy with Sabril and carbamazepine, in comparison to monotherapy with carbamazepine, will be assessed.